


Hiromasa Gets It?

by telophase



Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Gift Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telophase/pseuds/telophase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Hiromasa finally going to get a clue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/gifts).




	2. Detail - Hiromasa

 

GIANT HIROMASA EYEBALLS! Every time I painted their eyes, they got smaller, so I had to increase them to 110% twice during this process. :)


	3. Detail - Seimei Up Close

I never noticed, in the movies, how they styled his wig to slightly cover his ears so they looked pointy.


	4. Detail - Fabric

Not the most authentic of Heian embroidery patterns, but it's the best I could get from the stock art sites I have memberships to. I don't think anyone cares that much. :) Slightly distorted using Photoshop's Liquify tool in the folds, then hit with the Burn tool to darken in the shadows (followed by the Sponge tool to desaturate it as Burn saturates the color in a weird way), then the Dodge tool to brighten up subtle highlights.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first time I've attmepted to emulate in some vague way the style of the Taiwanese art duo [Pin Fen](https://www.google.com/search?q=pin+fan&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=6BXXU7yBGqrw8AGLjIHQCA&ved=0CAYQ_AUoAQ&biw=1407&bih=1060#nfpr=1&q=pin+fen&tbm=isch) (Pin Fan and Chen Shu Fen). I didn't necessarily nail it, but at least I had fun trying. :)
> 
> To do this, I took a bunch of screenshots of _Onmyouji_ and _Onmyouji II_ , then bodged three of them together in Photoshop (Hiromasa, Seimei, Seimei's hand). I traced the outlines on a lightbox, then scanned them and did most of the painting in Painter (which I hadn't touched in over 2 years, so it took a long time to get back up to speed!). Patterns laid in using Photoshop, and they came from http://www.canstockphoto.com/.


End file.
